Harry's grounded
by samiecheesecake
Summary: Harry and Draco are living the life they would if they were dating and in their seventh year at Hogwarts......
1. Chapter 1

Draco awoke to Harry planted on his chest,he beamed and lightly shook him.

"Harry..Harry..." He began hardly shaking his shoulder, softly, and repeatingly.

"Merlin's pants cousins three times removed..." Harry muttered, chewing on Draco's shirt, also drooling on it.

" Harry, wake up, right now or ill take away se-" Draco got interrupted by a perverted sixteen year old.

"Im up!" Harry's eyes widened and he had panic in his _very_ loud morning voice.

"I should just put that on as your alarm, you'd never make me late for Potions again" Draco teased.

"Oh shut up, you would do just the same." Harry scowled, rubbing his eyes.

"Whatever." Draco said with a pouting expression on his face, his bottom lip stuck out, and he crossed his arms, having that denial glint in his eyes.

'He looks so adorable' Harry thought dreamily 'I love his tousled hair in the morning,and the way he sneezes with his eyes open,and he always makes sure i brushed my teeth before i ever kiss him'

"Im not sleeping with you unless you give me a way to go to Potions without walking at all," Draco yawned, Harry ignored his words.

"You look adorable first thing in the morning" Harry pushed back a couple of strands in Draco's face which Draco pushed away into his face.

"Are you thinking your getting morning sex?" Draco rolled his eyes, then glared at Harry.

"No,piggy-back-ride it is" Harry smiled, he couldn't beam until he was fully awoken.

"Okay, turn around," Draco said, lazily got out of bed, up to his dresser to change.

"I do not want you seeing me naked until afternoon"

"Merlin no,i can watch you dress,its my reward for getting good grades,and being a very good boy" Harry shook his head violently in disagreement, and drifted his eyes down to Draco's ass.

"Now harry James Malfoy, that kind of talk will not be tolerated in my house!,you are getting punished this afternoon, and dont try to get out of it!" Draco shouted, Harry gulped, remembering the last time he got punished.

"M'kay, but i still get to see you dress" Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"I am no striper of some kind, you've forgotten Mr. Malfoy that im going to get married to you next year, and do not wish to be known as a striper in my own household." Draco gave Harry his death glare.

"WOOOO SHAKE THAT ASS!" Harry laughed,grabbing his wallet from the nightstand and throwing a twenty-dollar bill in Draco's direction, averting his evil looking eyes.

" You,Mr. Potter are _grounded._" Draco gritted his teeth, The word echoing in Harry's head, "Grounded"

"Grr-grrr-grounded??" Harry stuttered, panicking.

"Yes, grounded" Draco hated repeating himself

"PLEASE, NO ILL BE A GOOD BOY I SWEAR!!" Harry yelled hoping for mercy from the Slytherin prince.

"Hm. A very good boy?" Draco smirked.

"VERY GOOD BOY!!" Harry responded, nodding his head quickly.

"Okay, James," Draco was very serious when he called harry by his middle name "One more chance"

"OH I LOVE YOU!!" Harry gripped Draco tightly,who was completely changed and all he had to do was brush his teeth.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!!" Draco yelled back mockingly Harry knew this would be a very very long day.


	2. Blloop

"Faster,faster!!" Draco yelled giggling.

Harry had him on his shoulders giving him a piggy-back ride to potions.

Suddenly draco fell off of him and caused harry to trip also.

"UH." Harry grunted

"That was fun" Draco giggled lying on the hallway floor next to his oh-so-smart boyfriend,Harry Potter.

"I better get something for doing that" Harry breathed panting, moving his hand towards the west..

"Pervert" Draco slapped his hand away

"Owwie…." Harry looked up to him pouting.

"Fine. We get our grades today and if you get STRAIGHT A'S, you will get a present for being a good boy,

And studying." Draco decided.

"What if I get one tinsy-winsy d?" Harry whispered.

"You get no sex for a month,and all those weekends you'll be studying!" Draco sternly spoke.

"O.K." Harry gulped.

"Were late harry! Get up you lazy bum!, piggy-back-ride is supposed to be getting us earlier to class not later!" Draco half-shouted.

"Fine, but your ass is getting bigger, you know I love that, but I mean all the other guys and girls look at it,

And its PISSING ME OFF!!" Harry yelled complaining, while getting Draco on his shoulders once more.

"Well sorry! (Sawwww-ry!, in these situations that's how its said,like the kind when my boyfriend gets annoyed by the same thing)

"Better be, and im putting you on a diet, its like im sharing you with a thousand people" Harry whined, speed-walking while having Draco on his shoulders, grunting now and again through the seemingly-never-ending passage ways.

"NO ,YOU CANT!!" Draco grimaced, flapping his arms in the air almost losing his balance.

"Shh!!, fine, fatass, stop moving im gonna drop you again,dummy-head" Harry always wanted to just cut off his boyfriends "enormous" behind so it could ALL be his,only.

"Were here" Draco said quietly, while Harry knelled down so Draco could escape from his shoulders.

"I hate school" Harry mumbled , stomping to the remaining steps to the class door.

"Don't throw a tantrum, or no present" Draco felt as if he was talking to a three-year-old boy who wanted everything-and thought

He was the best, Draco knew what he was trying to refer to, Harry was a …Spoiled Brat.


	3. bleep

Harry took small steps towards the door.

"Harry James Potter!, you walk through that door right now!, quit your stalling or ill _already _take away your present!!" Draco growled, Harry mumbled something about hating school and began speed-walking to the door.

"Finally…" Draco whispered under his breath, and walked in the classroom.

"My, my, look who showed up" Severus Snape hidden angriness showing a bit more in every word, his students scooted

Their desks back slowly..

"Sorry, this ahem, fatty, doesn't do fast piggy-back-rides, godfather." Draco explained pointing over to the now sitting quietly with his hands folded on top of his desk looking so…innocent.

Some of the people who even had the nerve to talk in Snape's class giggled, Harry tried not to, because he wants his 'present' today even if he gets laughed at by a million students.

"Very well, Draco I can believe that, take your seat" Draco's godfather said, going back to his lesson, he looked over to harry, who was actually listening.

'Maybe he will get his present today..' Draco thought 'Oh hell no, he wont make it through lunch, I bet a whole hour of sex on it!' He bet himself, looking away from the "good boy".

'Merlin this is boring and he's so boring ….well he does give me good grades sometimes, but that's just because im dating his godson…or not, OMFM (oh my fucking merlin) AM I RETARDED?!' Harry mentally screamed.

The bell rung for next period, Harry was wondering if he was even going to get his present, or die waiting for it. He got up, pushed in his chair, and held Draco's hand violently, on a tight grip.

"Wanting your present already, potter?" Draco sneered.

"Of course not." Harry replied softly

"Sure. (Sureeeeee,oh I hate when people say that, I always yell back "YOUR MOM SAID THAT LAST NIGHT!!" they never turn back, so do, but that's just my weirdo friends, trying to act cool like me )

"Yes I am!!," harry admitted "was I a good boy in Potions?"

"Hm," Draco said letting go from Harry's still tight grip " I guess so."

Harry walked to his desk AGAIN, he always hated school,I cant blame him it sucks getting up every morning, making coffee for yourself so you are actually awake and not throwing up from last night's beer party.


	4. bo

_I mean I don't blame harry for hating school, we all hate it. Bastard building a bunch of fat kinder-garden teachers telling you what to do. Its horrible!, like going to the dentists office, old magazines, that old dude that looks at your ass when you walk up when they call your name, and the doctors office is worse!!_

_Theres betty crocker magazines, that are so so old they have dust all over them, the creepy old guy next door glaring at you when you even just walk in!, those paper dresses…..oh jesus I need to throw up! _

_Any way back to harry._

'Oh I hate school!!," Harry mentally slapped himself, his tries not to laugh evil side says in his brain. 'Its only because we want sex every Saturday!! How hard is that?!'

'I know!!'

'Stupid fat Draco meanie head!'

'…Yet again I know!!'

'We should rape him'

'Nah, already did, he broke out of the rope'

'Bob saget!'

'Where?!'

'Stupid ass it's a phrase!!'

'I knew that!'

The bell rang for _third_ period, after this one, lunch, then two more, get my report card, see if I get my present.

Harry immediately took Draco's hand in a violent grip once more walking down the hall, to the left, or was it right… he couldn't think straight right now.

"You are being a very good boy, James" Draco beamed and kissed harry on the lips softly

"Yay" Harry blushed

"Okay, two more periods, and lunch, then report card, are you gonna be a good boy till then?" Draco asked childly

"Yes" Harry replied automatically

"Good." Draco once more let go of his hand, and sat down.

For the third time today, so did harry.


	5. Peep

The bell rang, Harry sighed.

He got up and hugged Draco for a few seconds, then held his hand through the halls.

"I think you've been good enough." Draco moved Harry's hand to his back pocket, and left it in there.

"God I love you!!" Harry squealed happily, then squeezed and squeezed to his desires.

"I love you too." Draco agreed

"Ah…" Harry missed his hand being there.

"Don't get too comfortable with your hand there, that's only if you keep your attentivness up"

"Big word confuses stupid harry…" Harry mumbled

"Means If you pay-attention, dum-dum" Laughed Draco

"Oh…I knew that"

"Naut-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Naut-uh"

"Uh-huh"

"Naut-" Harry bumped into the pole, clumsy clumsy clumsy.

"I guess I win this argument,darling" laughed Draco hovering over harry.

"Oh bast- I mean.." Harry remembered, his "present"

"Yeah, im letting that one slide, James" Draco helped him up and went inside the huge huge room, with tables full of food.

They sat next to, ahem, in Draco's words, Weasley, and Hermione he and Hermione have talked and talked all about "Weasleys" weird clumsy ways and began to have something in common.

"Hello Ron, Hermione" Harry groaned rubbing his head.

"Hi" They greeted in unison.

"Weasley," Ron looked up from his plate over-flowing with food to glare at him for a few seconds, "Hermione"

Hermione got up to hug Draco across from the table.

"Hi Draco."


	6. BOB

'Last period…I think' harry thought as he sat down, folded his hands, no elbows on the desk, he hates having to do this.

'Okay, I think I know he's getting his present,' Draco thought taking a glance at harry 'Yeah, he's been good enough'

'Crap!' Harry thought again to himself, doing his girly squeal 'He gave me the look that I always get before my present!!'

The bell suddenly rang. It was so short. Draco was already getting his and Harry's report card.

Harry could _hear_ his heart beating faster. He gulped extra saliva forming in his mouth. Draco walked over to Harry's desk.

"Harry, im going to open it in my room."

"O-kay." Harry somewhat stuttered "piggy-back-ride?"

"Yay, yes! I love you!!" Draco squeaked and climbed on Harry's shoulders.

He galloped to Draco's room, and when he got there, got his key, opened the door, then locked it when they got inside just in case.

Harry sat down , and gulped, he felt as if he was going to faint or have a heart attack. Draco slowly opened Harry's report card, skimmed it then had a smiled on his face.

"Harry.?" He asked

"Yes?" Harry replied

"You got straight A's" Draco said beaming "Im proud of you, and you get your present right after dinner"

"YES!!" Harry said and did Napolean Dynamite style, the arm thingy…if you know what I mean its pretty awesome how he does that.

"Harry," He patted the bed twice. "Come here."

Harry obeyed him and lied down, Draco rolled over so he was on top of harry.

"You are a very good boy." Draco whispered twirling Harry's bangs with his right index finger.

"I Know." Harry blushed

"Nap time!!" Draco yawned "and im not sleeping next to you with your robes on"

Draco got out of bed, took off his robes, his pants, and his shirt, then got back into bed.

Harry did in the bed, and threw his clothes in the hamper.


	7. SAGET

_Im dearly sorry for not updating for so long, its been three months has it? But I was caught up in school, stupid stupid school. Im calling myself an idiot for continuing in late summer. School's next month, and I hate school, I want to bite all the people I hate there and make them vampires.. for some reason. Even though I do want to be a vampire.. can anyone make a Potion that turns me into a vampire? Please... I so want to be one. Ive been dressing up as one for two years straight on Halloween. But this time im gonna be a..wait for it.. NINJA PIRATE! MUAHAHA I HAVE POWER OVER ALL OF YOU. Unless.. of course.. you choose to come to the Ninja Pirate side...then you have power over all the five year olds in witch and princess costumes...and cookies! !! Unless you dont like cookies...YOU FAT MUFFIN HEADS!_

_--_

" Draco, wake up!, its time for dinner." Harry pushed him off the bed, thus waking the blond up.

" WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL, POTTER?!" Draco yelled.

" I was waking you up for dinner" Harry explained.

" Oh, okay then." Draco stumbled towards his wardrobe.

" Draco..." Harry was wrapping the blanket around his finger.

" Yes, Harry?" He didnt turn around, just shifting through the humongous wardrobe.

" Hi." Harry replied.

" Hi."

" Draco.." Harry smiled.

" Yes, Harry?" Draco would want to punch him in the face if he said hi again.

" Hi."

" Hi." He grunted through gritted teeth.

" Draco..." Harry began again.

" Yes, Harry?" Draco twitched, grabbing a white button-up long sleeved shirt, his green and silver Slytherin tie, and black dress pants, he always had some of Harry's clothes, just in case. He threw it over at Harry.

" Hi." Harry repeated annoyingly.

" Hi." Draco's face was red with fury, Harry giggled.

" What are you laughing about?, stupid Gryffindor." He stated.

" ...YOU MEANIE HEAD I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I _HATE YOU!" _Harry childishly put his clothes on, and stomped every step to the Great Hall...explain to me.. Why is it called the Great Hall..when its basicly a cafeteria.. thats just..you know, HUGE. When they reached the Great Hall, Harry stormed in, slamming the door on Draco's nose.

" Ow..." Draco moaned in pain, opening the door and walking towards Harry.

" Stupid Draco meanie head!!" Harry.. whats up with him and meanie..things?

" Whatever, and dont exepect a "present" tonight, Potter." Draco huffed, sitting next to Harry, and began placing things on his plate.

" Im sorry for calling you a meanie head, Draco." He lied his head on Draco's shoulder.

" Oh dont come running back for forgiveness now, Potter." He growled.

" Draco!" Hermione glared at him.

" Fine, but im still taking away your present." Draco agreed, Hermione is highly persuaysive and he didnt want to have to deal with that after... the incident in his room. Oh merlin is that annoying, ..hi-ness. If Harry hadn't had puppy eyes right now he would hex him for whenever he thinks of sex his dick aches. Who could say no to those green eyes, I would let him sell me as a slave if he had puppy eyes...Maybe thats a little too much...

" I love you, Draco" Harry looked up to him, his Grey eyes drifted to maroon and his heart melted.

" I love you too, Harry" He answered back, and kissed Harry's forehead. Harry giggled and returned the kiss, but now on Draco's nose. Everyone thought they were made for each other, light and dark. I think so too, so WHY IN THE BLOODY HELL DID HARRY AND DRACO NOT GET MARRIED OR AT LEAST GO ON A DATE IN THE BOOKS?!. Even though I love J.K. Rowling.

Harry went off of Draco, and began eating his dinner.

" So Draco are you two," Hermione looked at him questioning.

" No. Shh.." He mouthed towards her, she nodded. Draco was planning on purposing to Harry, it was early a year, but he didnt want some HufflePuff stealing him at the last minute, now did he?

" Oh, sorry." She mouthed back.

" Two what?" Ron's mouth was full.

" Ew!, Ron!" She blurted, covering a hand over his mouth, looking the other way looking if she was about to puke.

" Sorry," He swallowed.

" What are we what yet?" Harry eyed both Hermione and Draco.

" Nothing!" They both shouted, stuffing their faces.

"...Okay... Draco?" He asked, batting his eyelashes and giving him the puppy-eyes. In return, Draco shook his head violently.

" I dont get it what are they not?" Ron dumbly mumbled, Draco and Hermione both kicked him under the table.

" OW, Dont have to be mean 'bout it, merlin you two." Ron thickened his British accent, they both scolded him.

"Malfoy, Granger, five points from each house for assaulting another student." Snape automatically grunted at the children, while walking past their table.

" He's so mean to me, even if im his godson" Draco likewise grunted.

" He's so mean to me, even if I have the highest scores in his class." Hermione sighed, they both kicked Ron again.

" What'd I do this time?!"

" If you hadn't been so stupid, he would've just said " Malfoy, Potter." and walked away."

" Five other points taken away for assaulting the same student." Snape came walking towards the staff table, as if on cue.

" DAMMIT RON!" They yelled in unison.

" Harry why are you so quiet?" Draco looked towards Harry, who had ten brownies, twenty chocolate chip cookies, one bowl of Oreo ice cream the other Bubble gum ,ten chocolate frogs, and was stuffing his face with chocolate cake, Harry slightly grinned, not opening his mouth, he was BUSTED!

" Harry, what'd I tell you about sugar!!" Draco yelled, the hall stared at them.

" NO!" Harry swallowed and yelled back.

" GIVE ME THAT PLATE HARRY!" Draco shrieked, lunging for the plate, Harry stood up and ran with his plate in hand, and fork.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER GET BACK HERE NOW!!" Draco ran after Harry, who was scattered everywhere.

" NO!" Harry threw cake at Draco's face, when he rubbed his eyes, Harry was hiding.

" Where did he go?" Draco grimaced at a first year Hufflepuff, then stole his napkin and wiped his face after the first year shrugged.

" Harry..." He cooed, walking around tables, looking under them, he had an idea where he was.

He walked up to the staff table, and looked under Dumbledoors seat, Harry was there, cake on his face, also ice cream, chocolate frog splattered around his cheeks, and he was now eating his last chocolate chip cookie.

" Oh merlin.." He gasped, Harry was sensitive to sugar, he got sugar-rush really easily, Harry turned to Draco and gave him a evil smile.

" AHHHH GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!!" Draco screamed, running away from Harry around the staff table.

" DRACO!! GET BACK HERE YOU FUCKING GIT!!" Harry ran after him angrily...

" NO NO NO !!" Draco sounded like how Harry did ten minutes ago.

" CRABBE GOYLE!!" Harry did like Draco did, they came up from behind Draco, each grabbing one of his arms and dragging him towards Harry.

" NO NO I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Draco panicked, trying to struggle away.

" Sorry, you said treat him like we treat you when you got together with him." Crabbe explained.

" Yeah, Draco, next time think before you speak." Goyle snorted.

" Draco." Harry growled, pouncing on Draco.

" NOOO GET HIM AWAY, YOU BEAST!" Draco was pinned down by Harry.

" I thought thats the way you liked it, Love." Harry innocently moved his knee up against Draco's dick.

" NO RAPE RAPE RAPE!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE JUST WATCHING! HEMIONE RON! _PLEASE_!!" Draco felt hot breath on his neck.

" Harry, thats enough gets off of Draco." Ron smugly smiled, knowing he just got begged, by _Malfoy._

" Yes Harry." Hermione agreed.

" Up we go, Mate." Ron struggled, but succeeded to get Harry off of Draco. Draco crawled back a few steps, held onto the RavenClaw table, and pulled himself up, flipping his hair, he glared at Harry.

" Son of a.."

" DRACO MALFOY!!" His godfather stood up from his seat.

" Bitch." Draco pretended not to hear his godfather. Draco picked Harry up, he fell asleep, and Ron passed Harry over to him, Draco took him in his arms muggle bridal style, and strolled out of the Great Hall.

" IM GOING TO KILL THAT BOY!!" Snape yelled.


	8. Im bored

"Ugh.. I feel like I just drank ten cans of butterbeer.." Harry rubbed his head.

"Well then dont eat that much sugar and this wont happen again!" Draco gave him that "I TOLD YOU NO BUT YOU STILL DID IT!" look.

"Im sorry..." Harry grumbled, he looked like ...well he looked like shit it you must know.

"You better be, drink this." Draco handed him a purple vial, Harry looked at in squinting, then took a first sip.

"Ack!," Harry almost spat it out, but he already swallowed it. A few minutes later he felt a bit better, so he chugged it all down.

"Disobeying me has its consiquences" Harry rolled his eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?!" Draco sounded like a mother.

"No I rolled my nose at you" Harry sarcasticly stated.

"Hm, well there's your homework." Draco pointed to the thick stack of papers on the dresser.

"What?!, Arent you going to help me?" Harry's voice squeaked like It did when he was serious/angry.

"I would've if you didn't roll your nose at me." Draco reached over on the desk and took his charms book out and started to read it.

"Fine ill just fail seventh year and it'll be all your fault, then I cant graduate when you do and we'll have to delay our wedding for another year...and I hope you'll feel guilty." Harry grabbed the book-like stack of papers and stared at the first one. Not getting it he would lure Draco into helping him..or beg?

"Draco..." Harry admitted he needed help, Draco looked up from his book and sighed, Harry's invincible puppy eyes, never defeated. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the bed.

"Harry, you know...wait you weren't listening were you?" Draco sighed again and Harry shook his head.

"Its pretty simple, Just..." Draco leaned over to grab his Charms book and opened up to the page, Harry needs to listen more...just not in math everybody hates math.

"You see, Harry?" He pointed to the underlined paragraph.

"Oh..." Harry oh-ed then turned away from the book and to the piece of paper on his lap.

"Weaslebee was being the most annoying git he's ever been ten minutes ago 'Why did you let him eat it? I cant believe how he even puts up with you.' Blah blah blah." Draco mimicked and Harry laughed at his attempt to sound like Ron.

"I told you no calling Ron that." Harry took a sip of ice cold water from the dresser.

"Whatever, since im marrying you, shouldn't I be able to call your friends anything I _want_ to?" Draco rolled his "nose" at Harry.

"No, Im happy to know that you and Hermione are actually getting along now, but Ron ... he was my first _real_ friend. You better start being nice to him or bad things are going to happen to you both."

Harry side glared him for a couple of seconds then turned back to his homework.

"Ugh, what are you pmsing or something?" Draco's words were paid dearly.

"No I am not _pmsing _on you!, your not getting any for a _**longgg**_ time and don't be whining to me when your horny just think that you brought this to yourself." Harry sounded like he was pmsing...maybe Draco was right.

"Fine, be a bitch." Draco will never learn!

"Now im a _bitch?_" Harry must be bi-polar or something.

"Yes you are a bitch!" I think Draco's the bitch. Votes from hands...Oh fuck you, you just like Harry better cause he isn't a blondie.

"Draco, shut it, or else I'll pms all over you." Harry denied the urge to argue when he had all this fucking homework, I hate that. Your sick for two days you have a stack of white papers that you would want to burn, so you copy them all and burn them...Just make sure that you dont burn both of them.

"Oh and you weren't pmsing on me just three minutes ago?!" Draco has anger issues.

"You know what?, _Asameius_" Four inches of duct tape were now on Draco's mouth, he pulled on it but it didn't come off. He resorted to glaring at Harry.

"It had to be done, I'll take it off once im done with my homework."

Harry scribbled answers on the at least fifteenth piece of homework.

Seemed like forty more to go, Draco whimpered through the tape and dropped on the floor, staring at the wall. Twenty minutes later Harry was done, and he took the spell off, but Draco didn't even move.

"Whats with you?" Harry moved over to the floor where Draco lay. His eyes looked blank.

"Thats the most hottest wall i've ever seen." Draco moved over so he could see the white wall more clearly without Harry blocking the way.

"..Um Draco? Are you okay?" Harry leaned over to Draco's face again, and that caused Draco to move over more.

"I think im leaving you for that wall, I'd sooo do that wall." Draco's fucking crazy, even though walls are hot, what? Im single I say whatever the hell I want about walls.

"...Draco? Um ..." Harry conjured a cup of cold water and splashed it on Draco's face.

"That walls still sexy but I dont think im leaving you for it...maybe.." Draco's eyes fixed on the middle of the wall, Harry began getting jealous...of a wall? He moved on top of Draco's lap, sucking on his neck.

"Harry..." Draco was probally planning that, the bastard. Suddenly for some reason, Harry was in deathly need for the bathroom.

" I GOSTA GO PEE!!" Harry leaped off of Draco's lap, leaving him dazed and confused. He shrugged and looked back at the wall. I know your thinking "Who the hell thinks walls are hot?" And I say, I do. Yup well not for real..just yeah like randomly I say that walls are hot. Im not a wall pedophile.

"That was weird." Harry shook his head thinking that he had issues and sighed at the wall obsessive Draco.

"Draco, stop looking at that wall!" Draco didn't take his eyes off the wall.

"Unless you want me to not marry you, you will look at me right this second!" Draco turned his head to look at Harry.

"What? Since when can't I look at walls?" Draco kept his eyes on Harry.

"Since you started thinking that they were hot and sexy." Harry is so pmsing I swear.

"Harry, oh my merlin why would I leave you for a wall?...even though that wall's so sexy.." Draco trailed off.

"You want more cold water on your face?" Harry put his hands on his hips and Draco backed down, I say that because he jumped on the bed away from the wall.

"Better be like that, Weirdo.." Harry rolled his nose at Draco.

"I wonder what wall sex is like.." Draco whispered to himself quietly, Harry's head shot up at that.

"Draco! What im not good enough anymore?" Harry is pmsing, god just cause he thinks walls are sexy, I think some walls are sexy. I always say that walls are my boyfriend, and the one next to them are my girlfriend, ah the possiblities of being bisexual.

"Fine ill stop talking about the wall, Merlin Harry." Draco tried to think of other things, cupcakes are nice..lesbians are hotter..oh yes they are.

"And no lesbian's either." What is Harry? A mind reader? And who hates lesbians? HATER!

"Merlin no lesbians? What next no porn?" Draco muttered, Harry has the hearing of a bat or something, but seriously, we need the porn. I need the porn, everybody does!!

"What?!" Sometimes I bet everybody wants to slap Harry's face.

"Nothing, nothing, Harry..." Harry knew he wanted something.

"No were not going shopping." I want Draco to be my dad...we both think walls are sexy.

"But but, I _need _something this time." Draco sounded like a five year old, or me when I want to go to Hot Topic...dude I so want to go there right now.

"What do you _need?" _Harry mimicked him at the _need._.

"Um um ..stuff?" Draco couldn't just focus his mind on one thing.

"We went shopping two weeks ago."

"OMM ITS BEEN THAT _LONG_?!" Draco gasped, Omm Oh my merlin.

"Long? What are you talking about long?"

"Harry I just _need _to go! Or Ill just die!" Now he sounded like a thirteen year old.

"No." Harry would be bitch of a parent...The word "no" isn't in my vocabulary.

"But but but.._Please_?" Draco pleaded.

"No." Damn whats with Harry? I'd say "Fuck yes bitch!, get your jacket." But nooo Harry has to be mean.

"What if I..." Draco crawled over to Harry and kissed him like he did when he wanted something.

"...Fine." Harry gave in, I would've slapped him until he said yes, I guess Draco just takes all the fun out of it.

"Muahaha!" Draco did his evil laugh.


	9. I like walls

You guys are lucky that I love you because; I'm writing this on my father's computer

You guys are lucky that I love you because; I'm writing this on my father's computer. He kind of scares me, even though since I'm his only child who he has to take care of (Divorce is sweet!) and I get hella stuff...oh whatever, better give me cookies since I did this.

Signed,

A very random wall lover,

PIRATE NINJA!

Harry was completely covered in Draco's shopping bags,

'What the hell is this..' He thought, oh that's just mean going through somebody's bags, shame.

'OH MY MERLIN!' Harry found out what it was...its was a...POPCORN MAKER THINGY!

OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OHH MY GOD LUCKYASS!

"OH MY MERLIN, YOU GOT A POPCORN MAKER THINGY MABOBER!!" Sounded like a person who just won a radio contest.

"...Yeah?...fatass.." Draco shook his head, and Harry slapped the back of it.

"Owwww..." Draco rubbed his head, while hearing at least twenty full shopping bags collapse on the bed.

"Harry, do not look through any of those bags, some of them have your Christmas presents"

Alright, you caught me it's in the ...late late late of July, but who doesn't want to do Christmas in July?

"YOU GOT ME CHRISTMAS PRESENTS?!" Harry yelled, Draco covered his ears.

"Ah, Harry no need to yell, yes I did you spoiled brat." I want Christmas presents from Draco! ...Popcorn maker thingy? It'd steal that when I bought him a new wall, hehehe.

"Humph, whatever." Spoiled brat, I'm even nicer then him.

"Be like that, Harry, just know I might even give you coil if your bad." Draco teased him.

"No!! I'll be good,"

"No no, I think I've made up my mind."

"Please?" Harry walked over to Draco and sat on his lap, looking to him with his puppy eyes. Damn it those things, so annoying.

"Okay, one condition."

"What?"

"You do not even touch those bags" Draco knew he was sneaky.

"Fine."

"Do you have any thing else to do while your on my lap?"

"Perve, no I dont" Harry rolled off Draco's lap staring at the wall.

"..That's my wall!" Draco shouted.

"That wall is a kind of sexy shade of white" Harry gazed at the wall.

"Cheater!"

"Imp not cheating, it's a wall," Harry rolled his eyes.

"STOP LOOKING AT IT! IM THE ONE WITH A WALL FETISH NOT YOU!"

"Now you don't feel alone." Harry's such a copycat.

"Whatever!" Draco grabbed the popcorn maker from Harry's hands, plugged it in near the desk, grabbed the plastic container full of kernels, and smoothly poured in the empty space. Harry watched in awe, we all do that, look at the microwave while it pops. Draco pulled out a two liter of Coca-cola, ah the wonders of shopping in London.

"Oh my Merlin. Soda!" Harry thought licking his lips, he had been only drinking pumpkin juice for three months.

"You can have ONE cup of soda, Harry, after your episode today you're lucky you get even that." Draco poured the fizzy drink into two glass cups, and walked over to Harry to hand him his.

"Hey! Yours is wine!" Harry pointed accusingly at Draco who just took a long sip out of his glass.

"Hey, I didn't have a sugar rush at dinner today." Draco defended his addiction, just a tiny one, he's not a Alcoholic.

"But but…You might get some if I'm drunk." Harry peered up to him with lure glinting his eyes.

"Hm, okay, ONE glass." Draco was too lazy so he conjured a glass of red wine for him, then gave it to Harry, who was sipping at it constantly.

"Draco…" Harry looked up to Draco who was still impressed of how fast Harry drank that. Before he could think anymore, Harry pounced on him on the bed, and before he knew it, Harry was asleep. Not even having it when Harry was drunk, he was very disappointed, drunk Harry looked like fun, too.

He felt himself falling asleep, but he actually had some popcorn before he did.

-0-0-0-I-N-T-H-E-M-O-R-N-I-N-G-0-0-0-

"Harry" Draco pushed Harry's shoulder, receiving a very angry reply.

"Draco! Shut up, I have a very very big hangover, so go get me a hangover potion, NOW! " Harry stared at him with bloodshot eyes, Draco ran off the bed and bounded for the door, in the hallway he ran towards the infirmary.

"Madam Poffery?!" Draco yelled.

"Yes, Dear Draco, do try to be more quiet." Madam Poffery calmly quirked her eyebrows in question.

"Harry, wine, hangover.." He breathed, she grabbed a purple vial and literally threw it at him.

"Go hurry!" She shooed him, he ran to their apartment in the school, opened the door and tried to act as sedated as possible.

"Here Harry, love" Harry clutched the vial, and chugged it down.

"Feel better, Love?" Draco asked, dude that'd suck.

"Yes, a bit, but I'm still tired" Harry replied softly, yawning he gestured for Draco to come back to bed.

"Good morning, Harry." Draco kissed Harry's forehead, Harry giggled. That just screams that he's whipped, seriously.

"Good morning, Draco"


	10. Harry & Draco on Day 1 Spring Break

Alright, I know long time no se- write but I've been busy with school and stuff like that. I've re-read the story and have noticed myself that Draco and Harry are a bit..immature and since they are um what sixteen in this story? I would guess they were quite mature or at least one of them would be, I made them more mature. Also I noticed the chapters are a bit short, so I prolonged this one.

Signed,

* * *

S.S

Harry woke with a warm feeling on his cheek.

'Its a liquid!' One of his clones shouted in his head running around screaming.

'No it's a solid its a solid!' The other one sirened, both of the two had white shirts on they stated "STUPIDITY" with bold red.

'You idiots, it's just Draco.' This one had "COCKISH" written on his shirt.

'Wake up dickhead before he wakes up, he always thinks your watching him sleep and then you shag him.' The other cocky one shouted, hitting the top of Harry's head.

'That's just cruel! Harry you don't really do that, right?' This one had a halo above his head and was only one person.

'Damn straight it's true. Tell 'em, Har' The one dressed in plain red demanded lighting up a cigarette.

Harry felt the drool on his cheek, wiping it off with his pillow case. He petted Draco wishing he had soft, straight hair. He snorted at himself walking to the bathroom seeing his hair. He tried touching it but thought it was a porcupine. While Harry flattens his hair, lets see what Draco's doing.

'..Is Harry there?' One of Draco's clones asked, feeling around for his Harry clone.

'No stupid ass, he wiped of your drool like he did your white pudding and skedaddled.' His devil chuckled evilly smoking pot.

'Well nobody asked you asshole.' One of his cocky clones huffed.

'At least I can keep a man in my bed, thats right I said it.' The Draco devil puffed out a ring of smoke.

"Shut the fuck up." The real Draco woke and felt around like his angel clone did searching for Harry.

"Good Morning, Babe" Harry kissed Draco's cheek.

"Yeah yeah, carry me to the shower." Draco demanded, Harry picked him up stripped him and stood him in the shower. Just as Harry was about to touch him, Draco's eyes opened.

"You know what? Make me breakfast, bitch." Draco shut the glass door on him. Harry shrugged whistling down the stairs to make Draco breakfast. Since it was spring break the two were on vacation in Draco's mansion. Of course they had parental super vision, if you count Wormtail sleeping all day and Snape always on the rush thinking of ways to ruin his student's lives and also ways to torment his godson's boyfriend. He never really liked him you see Harry reminded him of Lily, and that bastard James. He doesn't really enjoy talking about it. Also having Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy tormenting Harry, the boy for some strange reason reminded him of wall fetishes, and he abhors wall fetishes. With Wormtail, Lucius, and Snape their spring break would be most amusing.

"Good Morning, Lucius." Harry bidded with as much cheer as a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Good Morning, Harris." Lucius never really learned his real name but Harry just shrugged.

"Good Morning, Remus, Severus." He greeted.

"Mmm hmm" Severus glanced at the boy then went back to reading the Daily Prophet while taking a sip of his tea.

"Good Morning, Harry." Remus was also one of the warm-blooded, air-breathing, non-humans who was a normal pers- thing, creature, alien shit like Chowder. By the way, what the hell is he? I love him he's awesome but he's a cat bear thingy..right?

"Can I punch you in the face?" Draco asked one of the house elves who scurried away.

"You know its rude to run away when someone asks you a question! Oh fuck it." He finished walking down the stairs to have his boyfriend twirl him in midair.

"Put me down, Merlin Dammit!" He looked like a cat in ice water.

"Good Morning, Love." Harry kissed him.

"Harry! Not in front of my dad or Severus they'll kill you, and I dont really want to have sex with a dead person... I'll feel like a wall pedophile!" Draco whined.

"But on second thought..." Harry gave him the "WHAT THE FUCK?!" look.

"Never mind, I really dont want to plaster the walls constantly. Plus you talk!" Draco brightened.

".....OK, Um Draco did you take your pills this morning?" Harry stressed a smile.

"Well I usually take it with my orange juice but I haven't had it yet. You know what? We should shag on the dinner table!" Draco shouted talking fastly.

"Ahahaha, your sooo funny. Shut up, Draco!" Harry hissed the last part.

"Ooh, I like it when you treat me roughly." Draco was asking for a punch in the balls, seriously.

"Just take your pill before I shove it down your throat." Harry dropped in two just in case and pushed the cup towards Draco.

"Kinky," Draco swallowed down his pills.

"Did I say we should shag on the table?" He asked shaking his head.

"..Yeah." Harry answered eating scrambled eggs.

"I was being serious." Draco whispered then plopped a bit of sausage in his mouth.

"What?" Harry coughed.

"I was kidding, jeez you think I'm some kind of porn star? On the dinner table where generations will eat? We'll just have to change the cloths.." Harry ran up the stairs.

"What's with him?" Lucius asked, Draco just shrugged and ate more sausage.

==The next hour.

"You should take me to the zoo, Harry." Draco suggested.

"Your afraid of the llamas, I cant take you to the zoo since the closest one has llamas in the first exibit." Harry resisted.

"Well shit, we could shag." Draco thought.

"We just did, five times in a row. My balls are going to fall off if we do again." Harry resented.

"Psh your such a pussy. Heh you get it, were talking about balls and I said pussy.." Harry gave him a look.

"Oh fine, lets just go bother Severus!" He shouted."

"Are you sure? He hates me." Harry was scared shitless.

"Ah righto he does." They both fell asleep after having numerous staring contests.

TO BE CONTINUED..NEXT CHAPTER 11 DRACO AND HARRY GO TO THE ZOO


End file.
